


холодный, как камень

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Courtship, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Виктор уже начал думать, что навсегда останется один, но сегодня судьба сжалилась над ним.
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 5





	1. I

_"Всегда так было и всегда так будет,_

_что всякому человеку с небес посылается ангел,_

_заточённый в мраморную клетку._

_Человек найти его должен и поцелуем своим_

_вызволить на волю светлое существо._

_Такое слово было послано нам высшими силами!.."_

***

В жаркий весенний день в парке очень много людей. Солнце щедро освещает землю так, что, посмотрев вдаль, можно увидеть, как она плавится. Густая зелень шумит, тревожная от лёгкого ветра. У фонтана играют дети, бегают везде, туда-сюда через пышные кусты и по плитке узких тропинок. Мимо белых статуй. Их здесь много, совершенно разных. Девушки и юноши, мужчины и женщины – все идеально белые и, словно живые, просто застывшие в мраморе люди.

Средь всей этой жизни, средь тёплой идиллии, неспешно гуляет мужчина, стараясь быть подальше в тени. Он часто бывает здесь, как и в юности, но теперь разве что не носится вокруг постаментов и не целует всякую встречную статую. Тихо идёт с мрачным лицом и тёмным костюмом. Виктор Брюханов совершенно разочаровался в этом мире, ведь в свои пятьдесят он должен был давно найти родственную душу. Но до сих пор ни одна статуя, которую Виктор целовал, не ожила.

Брюханов шёл вдоль низенькой оградки в своё любимое место. Тихий закуток парка со скамейками и пустыми пьедесталами, жители которых давно их покинули. Здесь была только одна статуя, гордо стоявшая в одиночестве посередине аллеи – усатый мужчина в пиджаке и чемоданчиком в руках. Он стоит здесь столько, сколько Виктор себя помнит, иногда ему даже кажется, что это не живая статуя, а самая обычная. Сделанная людьми для красоты или в чью-то честь. Брюханов относится к мраморному мужчине, как к другу, приходит сюда, садится на лавку и мысленно беседует с ним. Они чем-то похожи – оба старые и одинокие. Неподвижные глаза всё время смотрят вперёд.

***

– Ты уверен, что найдёшь там? – Брюханов крутит между пальцами сигарету, смотрит на газету с кроссвордом невидящими глазами, просто прячась от назойливого Фомина. – Может, ты одиночка? Бывает же такое, вон, некоторые совсем не находят. Живут с другими людьми, что поделать. Вот Ситников например...

Главный инженер снова начал свой рассказ об одиночках и о Ситникове, который так и не нашёл свою статую. Конечно, Виктор знает о таких случаях, о том, что не всем достаётся родственная душа. Но он чувствовал, что где-то для него, именно для него, есть такая и поиски прекращать не собирался. Брюханов устал быть один.

– Да, я знаю, – мужчина делает затяжку и пропускает дым меж губ. – Легко об этом говорить, когда самого дома кто-то ждёт, – устало отмахнулся Виктор. Николай сжал губы. Он был прав, у самого инженера родственная душа имелась. Фомин пару раз покашлял прежде, чем прервать тишину.

– Ладно, тогда как договаривались? – директор слабо кивнул. Инженер смотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову. – Ты найдёшь, будь уверен в этом, – он улыбнулся, похлопав друга по плечу. Виктор благодарно посмотрел на Николая, с трудом натягивая улыбку. – До завтра, – Фомин скрылся за дверью, оставляя Брюханова в пустом кабинете, заполненном сигаретным дымом, запахом нагретой кожи и грустью.

***

Двое мужчин стояли у яркой жёлтой машины, один из них привычно курил, опёршись задом о дверь. Он выпустил дым неровным кольцом и цокнул языком. Никто из них не решался начать разговор, да и этого, наверное, делать было не нужно. Перед ними – вход в старый парк одного из посёлков, недалеко от Припяти. Здесь совсем тихо, нет людей, только невидимые птицы щебечут на тяжёлых зелёных ветках. Брюханов снова и снова смотрит на белые колонны, на покосившуюся ржавую ограду и арку, на которой красовалось название парка. Правда, узнать его не представлялось возможным из-за того, что несколько металлических букв отвалилось с каркаса. Виктор думает о том, что его статуя, возможно, появилась слишком давно и теперь стоит в руинах. Или наоборот, может, его статуя ещё не появилась. Такое бывает, но ему хочется верить, что не с ним. Мужчина смотрит на Фомина, тот увлечённо играется с камнем на асфальте носком своих ботинок. Делая ещё одну затяжку, Виктор запрокидывает голову и устремляет взгляд на небо. Вдалеке виднеется большое серое облако.

Мимо пустых потрескавшихся постаментов, мимо сгнивших лавочек, неухоженных клумб и одиноких потемневших бюстов. Они плетутся тенями в поисках целых статуй. Брюханов цепляется взглядом за каждую тень и, наконец, находит – между пустыми мраморными тумбами стоит статуя девушки. Ветки сомкнулись над её головой, пропуская редкие лучи солнца, рябью покрывающие холодный камень. По плечам неподвижной дамы расползся мягкий мох. Виктор рукой остановил идущего позади Николая, посмотрел на него, будто советуясь: "Стоит ли начинать?". Фомин кивнул и поправил очки.

Кудрявый мужчина подходит к статуе, встаёт на постамент и легонько проводит пальцами по белой руке. Он поворачивается назад, угрожающе сдвигая брови к переносице. Главный инженер издаёт короткий неловкий звук и отворачивается. Виктор собирается с силами, в молодости, как ни странно, не было такого стеснения. Тогда ещё мальчишка мог целовать бледные каменные губы на виду у всех, а теперь. Что ж, теперь нет. Директор закрывает глаза и льнёт тёплыми губами к холодным безжизненным губам девушки. Секунда, две. Ничего не происходит. Он отстраняется – не его.

Ещё одна статуя находится не сразу, но она также оказывается предназначена не для Виктора. Ещё одна и следующая, и все остальные – все остаются недвижимы после поцелуя. Мужчины убивают почти весь день, бродя по заброшенному парку, выискивая незамеченные силуэты. Но ничего, совсем ничего.

Под конец, когда пошёл дождь, у Брюханова остались только разочарование и дикая усталость. В очередной раз он убеждается в том, что, скорее всего, придётся провести оставшуюся жизнь в одиночестве. Он плохо слышит слова Фомина, наверное, тот говорит, что-то в духе: "Пора домой". Не чувствует, как промокает насквозь костюм, а в ботинках хлюпает вода. Они возвращаются в машину ни с чем. Коля кладёт руку на плечо товарища, успокаивающе похлопывая.

– Не отчаивайся, мы можем поехать в парк в другом городе, – слова звучат, словно из ведра, в ушах гудит дождь. Виктор закрывает лицо руками, трёт ладонями мокрые глаза, вцепляется пальцами в кудри, приводя себя в чувства.

– Поехали, – сил хватает только на тихий шёпот.

***

Николай довозит его до дома, говорит ещё пару оптимистичных фраз и уезжает. Брюханов поднимается на свой этаж, заходит в квартиру, скидывает мокрые ботинки, направляясь к шкафу с алкоголем. А дальше он помнит плохо, кажется, да, определённо он напился. Директор АЭС никого не хочет видеть, кроме одного не-совсем-человека. Мужчина неровной походкой отправляется в парк. Тем временем небо вспыхивает рыжим пламенем заката.


	2. II

В аллее раздаётся тихая ругань, когда мужчина случайно меряет ногой очередную лужу. Поднимает затуманенную голову, он пришёл туда, куда нужно. В этот пустой, холодный уголок, где на него с неким осуждением смотрит мраморный человек с чемоданом. Пьяному Виктору этот взгляд действительно кажется осуждающим.

– Что? Да, я пил, и что! – Брюханов недовольно фыркает, склоняя голову, прячась от неподвижных глаз. – Я одинокий уставший человек! Я так долго наивно верил, что судьба каждому из нас даёт счастье! А вот и хер там! Нет никакого счастья! – мужчина, выкрикивая каждое слово, подходит близко к постаменту. – Ты вот стоишь тут, а где-то без тебя сидит и грустит какая-то баба! И ведь она даже не знает, что ты здесь! И она, может, вообще никогда сюда не придёт! Разве это справедливо, а? Разве это справедливо!

Он топает ногой, попадая в мелкую лужицу, пачкая брюки, но на это уже наплевать. Из-за капель дождя на лице невозможно разглядеть иных капель, они просто теряются среди них. Виктор смягчается, смотря в каменные глаза, освещённые красноватой полосой света. В них нет осуждения, в них есть понимание, сочувствие, возможно. Брюханов потирает глаза пальцами.

– Прости, мне больше некому рассказать всё это. Я даже не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня.

В голову Вити приходит мысль, быть может, не самая правильная, но она очень крепко держится за его разум. И выпивший мужчина не может ей противостоять. Он встаёт на постамент, от волнения подрагивают руки, ими Брюханов обнимает статую за шею. Приходится встать на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до его губ. И вот, тот момент, он, закрыв глаза, целует холодные мокрые губы мраморного человека, с которым постоянно был рядом на протяжении многих лет.

Виктор не думал, что что-либо могло произойти. Его отрезвил грохот упавшего чемоданчика и худые руки, крепко обнимающие спину. Он рывком отстранился, теперь перед ним стояла отнюдь не статуя, а живой человек. Во взгляде читалось удивление, точно такое же, как у самого Брюханова. Последние лучи солнца освещали необычную пару, случайно встретившуюся в этот день.

***

Уже поздно, небо потухло углём, и на улицах Припяти гуляет лёгкий туман. Вместе с ним по мокрому тротуару бредут устало двое мужчин. Один из них – высокий, худощавый с длинными, чуть встрёпанными волосами и угрюмым выражением лица. Другой, по сравнению с ним, маленький ростом, кудрявый, пухлый и счастливый. Брюханов, пряча в темноте улыбку уголком губ, никак не решается посмотреть в глаза своей родственной душе, да и сама эта родственная душа не горит таким желанием. Пока Он не сказал ничего, и Виктору остаётся только гадать, какими будут первые слова. Когда-то он читал о статуях очень много, в одной из книг говорилось: первые слова вашей родственной души определяют ваши отношения. Фомин подтвердил это своими рассказами. Виктор надеялся на что-нибудь нежное и ласковое, что утром ему сонно шепнут на ухо. Но что-то его смущало.

Конечно, сразу бросалось в глаза, что его статуей оказался мужчина, естественно, такое случалось и не раз. Вот только люди всегда странно смотрели на такие пары, по мнению большинства – от таких пар толка нет. Виктору было всё равно, он был рад тому, что вообще нашёл своего мраморного человека. Брюханов уже вовсю фантазировал об их дальнейшей жизни, поглядывая на идущего рядом. Тот в свою очередь исподлобья косился на оживившего его мужчину. Этот недоверчивый холодный взгляд тоже волновал Виктора.

***

Дома директор сначала отправляет новоиспечённого человека в ванную, где помогает совладать с длинными спутавшимися волосами. Через какое-то время они вместе сидят в зале, Он сонно клюёт носом, пока Брюханов расчёсывает мокрые пряди. Среди тёмных волос иногда встречается серебристая проседь, как оказалось, мужчина даже старше его самого.

– Эй, – тихо зовёт Витя, кладя руку на голое плечо. – Есть хочешь? – в ответ ему только кивают.

Партнёр, как выяснилось, не был привередливым в еде, потому спокойно уплетал вчерашнюю жареную картошку, пристально рассматривая пачку сигарет. Виктор курил стоя у открытой форточки, следил за Его действиями. Закончив поздний ужин, мужчина потянулся к той самой пачке, но Брюханов добрался до неё раньше. Спрятав её в карман, он погрозил Ему пальцем, будто перед ним не взрослый мужчина, а маленький ребёнок. Тот недовольно сдвинул брови к переносице.

– Кхм, – Виктор снял галстук и, волнительно теребя его в руках, сел рядом с укутанным в одеяло. – Тебя как зовут хоть? Я – Виктор, – Витя смотрел в серые глаза с надеждой, каким-то наивным ожиданием и трепетом.

_– Ты мне не нравишься._

Такими были Его первые слова. Твёрдо, со спокойным лицом. Брюханов всё так же сидел, чуть приоткрыв рот, выронив шелковую ленту галстука из рук. _"Ты мне не нравишься, ты мне не нравишься"._

– Анатолий Степанович Дятлов. Моё имя, – Виктор слабо кивнул. – Я хочу спать.

– Да, да, я тоже. Пойдём.

Спать легли на одной кровати, как и полагалось родственным душам, но лежали на разных сторонах. Дятлов забрал себе одеяло и чуть ли ни с головой закутался в него, поджав ноги. Брюханов смотрит в темноту, снова и снова слыша эти слова: _"Ты мне не нравишься, ты мне не нравишься, ты мне не нравишься"._


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка, под которую я писал эту главу: Kindheit - Edna & Harvey

Утро началось с крепко обнимающих тело Виктора худых рук и ног, собственнически закинутых на его бёдра. Одеяло явно было уже не на кровати, но на это было вообще наплевать. Да наплевать на всё, ведь рядом Он. Носом Дятлов уткнулся в кудрявую макушку, обдавая теплом своего дыхания. Брюханов боялся двинуться, боялся разбудить, спугнуть Анатолия, только бережно погладил пальцами одну из его рук.

Так вот каково это – просыпаться с кем-то. Приятно, тепло, очень уютно и, наверное, безопасно. Жизнь начинает обретать объём и смысл. Виктор непроизвольно улыбается, составляя в голове примерный план на этот выходной ( _хотя, получается скорее что-то, вроде небольшой кучи спутанных пометок в мысленном блокноте_ ). Правда, пока он ещё не знает, что будет делать с этим, по сути, ребёнком в рабочее время.

Дятлов с трудом разлепляет глаза, и в них тут же лезет назойливое солнце. Он с ленивым недовольством приподнимается на локтях и расплывчатым взглядом осматривается. Странно. Нет, не еле знакомая квартира, не то, что он обнимал нагретое кем-то одеяло, и не запах табачного дыма вперемешку с запахом яичницы. И даже не позывы чихнуть, будто нос щекочут чужие кудри. Странно то, что он живой, что его суставы позволяют двигаться, что он может сейчас вообще об этом размышлять, как обычный человек. Где-то неподалеку с весёлым шипением вещает радиоприёмник, Анатолий решает воспользоваться всеми новыми возможностями своего тела и поднимается с кровати.

– О! Ты проснулся! – Виктор улыбался, держа в руках сковороду и деревянную лопатку. – Доброе утро, _Толя_! Я тут...

– **Анатолий Степанович** , – Дятлов грубо его прервал. Улыбка ненадолго пропала с лица Брюханова, но она не могла не вернуться.

– Я тут приготовил нам завтрак. Хотя, скорее, – Витя мельком глянул на часы. – Это уже обед, получается. Ты садись, не стесняйся!

Анатолий, недоверчиво косясь на Виктора, занимает, видимо, теперь своё место на угловом диванчике. Его немного смущает происходящее, смущает Виктор и его дурацкая наивная улыбка, смущает забота и бытие живым. Но еда, аппетитно выглядящая глазунья манит его тёплым ароматом.

Он смотрит на Анатолия, пока тот ест. Это крайне напрягает. Брюханов запоминает его, делает фотографии взглядом, сохраняя в голове. Образ майки, свободно болтающейся на худом теле ( _да, одежда Вити ему широковата_ ), взъерошенных ото сна, блестящих серыми прядями волос, языка, облизывающего масляные губы. Ему хочется коснуться этих губ снова. Когда Дятлов заканчивает, собирая остатки жидкого желтка куском хлеба, он бросает хмурый взгляд на Виктора.

– Обязательно смотреть?

– Ох, прости, я засмотрелся и не заметил.

***

Анатолий заинтересованно изучает пыльные книжные полки, присматривается к переплётам с бликующими от солнца буквами, а Брюханов изучает его. Немного подумав, Дятлов берёт толстый том "Ядерной физики".

– Что-то знакомое, – шепчет он, опускаясь в кресло.

Смотря на читающего, шелестящего страницами Толю, Виктор незаметно для себя впадает в дремоту. Сквозь сон он слышит шум улицы, шуршание своей родственной души, чувствует на руках и животе тёплые лучи, пробивающиеся через сетчатый тюль. Спит он долго, до самого вечера, просыпается от того, что Анатолий трогает губами его лоб.

– Ты горячий. Это нормально?

– Н-нет, – Брюханов шмыгает носом, пытается подняться, но в глазах темнеет. Анатолий рукой осторожно укладывает его обратно.

– Лежи.

– Ох, голова болит. Найди градусник там, на кухне, в шкафчике, должна быть аптечка. Принеси, пожалуйста.

Дятлов кивает и уходит. Минуту Виктор слышит копошение в соседней комнате, слышит, как чиркает спичка, как чайник шипит на плите. Анатолий возвращается с градусником, следит за тем, как Витя меряет температуру.

– Тридцать восемь и два, а, чёрт. Нельзя мне болеть, мне же на работу завтра, – Брюханов снова хочет встать, заходясь в кашле, его снова останавливают. – А?

– Лежи, ты должен лежать.

– Хах, ты будешь меня лечить? – улыбаясь, Витя опустился на диванную подушку.

– Да.

– А ты знаешь как?

– Гм, нет. Скажи мне, что сделать, – мужчина выдохнул через рот, прикрывая глаза. Его бил озноб.

– Принеси мне аптечку, всю, найди мёд и сделай чай, и-и ещё, – он шмыгнул носом. – Найди мне пару платков.

***

– Не сидел бы ты тут, заразишься ещё от меня.

Брюханов греет руки о чашку медового чая, с ногами сидя на всё том же диване. Дятлов принёс ему одеяло, как мило, он отказывался уходить, видимо, не верит, что может заболеть. Виктор заливается кашлем, громко сморкается, раскинувшийся рядом Толя недовольно кривит лицо и бурчит.

– Нечего было под дождём холодным шастать.

– Так я тебя целовал, помнишь?

– Такое не забудешь.

В вечерней сумрачной тишине с экрана лампового телевизора диктор рассказывает новости сегодняшнего дня. Ничего интересного, спокойный день, спокойного месяца, спокойного года. Всё хорошо, даже замечательно. Виктор на секунду открывает глаза и видит прекрасный пейзаж на экране, золотые поля, высокие рыжие сосны, яркое небо без единого облака. Он жмурится, прижимаясь к Анатолию.

– М-м, – кудри легонько касаются чужой шеи.

– Что?

– Красиво. Люблю я нашу природу. Э-эх, – Виктор получше укутался в одеяло. – Хотел бы я сводить тебя в поход. Мы бы шли через знойное поле, через прохладный лес. Сидели всю ночь у костра, пили чай с шиповником, м-м. Я бы мог взять гитару и, – он зевнул. – Спеть тебе что-нибудь. Ну-у, что например? Какие песни ты любишь? И вообще, что ты любишь? Я же ничего о тебе не знаю... Расскажи мне...

Брюханов сонно навалился на Дятлова, совсем уснул. Анатолий принял из его рук чашку остывшего чая, отставил на табуретку к таблеткам. Виктор не вызывает у него ровно никаких чувств, хотя, наверное, он должен, он ведь его родственная душа. Да, сейчас Витя довольно милый, кажется беззащитным, жмётся к его телу, чуть дрожит от озноба. Дятлов вспоминает, что ему было сказано и, напоследок проведя пальцами по спутанным чёрным кудрям, уходит в спальню.

***

На улице совсем темно, вся Припять спит, только огни со станции мелькают вдалеке. Анатолий долго не может заснуть, лёжа "звездой" на пустой кровати Брюханова. Он думает о ядерной физике и любимых песнях, которых у него нет. Наверное, из-за этого ему и не спится.

Холодильник треснул и загудел, Анатолий услышал кашель из зала. Ох, Витя, стоит проверить его, Дятлов так думает. Всё равно не может уснуть, так хоть приглядит за ним.


	4. IV

Брюханов просыпается, чувствуя сухость и неприятный вкус во рту, его сразу пробивает на кашель. Тяжёлая, как свинец, голова болит, суставы колит от жара. Когда он садится, на колени падает чуть мокрый платок со лба – Дятлов ночью бегал вокруг него – кстати, о нём. Анатолий, наверное, ещё спит. Виктор запивает таблетку остывшим, покрытым тонкой пленкой чаем, морщится, идёт проверить родственную душу. В комнате Дятлова нет – спит на кухне. Он хочет погладить его по голове, а потом накрыть одеялом, но сам Дятлов считает иначе. Как только рука касается волос, мужчина просыпается, потирает кулаком глаза. Пытается согреться, обхватывая локти, с сонным недовольством смотрит на Виктора.

– Доброе утро.

– М-мф, доброе, – он повёл плечами, глазами пробежался по комнате. Неожиданно пальцы касаются его головы – отстраняется, нахохлившись, как птица под дождём.

– Чего ты как ёжик, совсем тебя трогать нельзя.

Виктор ставит чайник, кашляя в кулак. Дятлов любезно напоминает ему о лекарстве, о тепле и прочих вещах, которые полагаются при болезни. Витя улыбается, но сидеть дома он не может, работа не будет ждать его выздоровления.

Мужчина смотрит на родственную душу с интересом, скрытым за хмурыми бровями, пока тот безуспешно пытается застегнуть подтяжки сзади. Он выдыхает, без сил опуская руки.

– Тебе помочь? – Витя бросает через плечо слегка недоверчивый, смущённый взгляд. Кивает.

Дятлов подходит, и с лёгкостью защёлкивает зажим на брюках, поправляя ленты на плечах. Виктор прикрывает глаза, когда его руки, такие худые и ловкие, скользят по всей длине подтяжек и останавливаются уже спереди, на животе. Щёки краснеют сильнее, уже не только из-за повышенной температуры, Брюханов так хочет откинуться назад, чтоб эти руки крепко держали его. Это так похоже на объятия.

– Запустил ты себя.

– Ты это о чём? _О-_

– Об этом, – "Ой!" – Анатолий ткнул пальцем в его живот, от чего рубашка чуть не вылетела из штанов. Её бы пришлось заправлять заново.

– Ах, это. Хах, ну, работа сидячая, времени на спорт не хватает. Да и возраст уже не тот. Тебе не нравится? – Дятлов пожимает плечами.

– А кем ты работаешь?

– Директор на Чернобыльской атомной электростанции. Чин немаленький, сам понимаешь.

– АЭС? Интересно, – Брюханов отклоняет назад голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и получается так, что он лежит на чужом плече. Глаза у него такие большие, когда он чего-то не понимает, милые, Анатолий сглатывает. – Я, кажется, вспоминаю. Ну, ты же знаешь, как это работает? Я думаю, – в следующий момент, когда Толя видит лицо родственной души, тот сияет от счастья. Щёки у него всё ещё красные.

– Что ты вспомнил? Ты, вроде, брал книгу вчера, да? Физика! Ты учёный?

– В какой-то степени да, но...

– Ясно, – Витя был сильно воодушевлён, он отошёл и снова замер, обдумывая что-то, приговаривая тихо: "Так, так, так".

– Одевайся! Твоя одежда должна была высохнуть. Она-а... Там! В этой... В ванной, да! Давай быстрее, поедем вместе!

– Зачем?

– Давай, Толя, быстро, быстро!

– Да чтоб тебя, я – Анатолий Степанович.

***

В машине в очередной раз раздался лающий кашель Виктора, он оторвал руку от руля, чтобы прикрыть рот.

– Возьми больничный.

– Кто ж мне его даст-то?

– Врач. Ты болеешь, – Брюханов издал невнятный хриплый звук.

– Ладно, возьму. Эм, Толя, – он закусил губу. – Анатолий Степанович, спасибо за заботу.

– Не за что, – мужчина вжал голову в плечи, отворачиваясь к окну.

Брюханов не смог протащить Дятлова в свой кабинет незаметно, это было физически невозможно. Все удивлялись, смотря на директора, что вёл незнакомца за руку, как ребёнка. Кто же это?

В кабинете он усадил Анатолия рядом со своим столом, и тому было нечего делать, кроме как смотреть на обыденную возню Вити с документами.

– Толя, – он осёкся. – То есть, Анатолий Степанович, я хочу записать тебя на ускоренный курс обучения. Для физиков, конечно. Там тебе помогут всё вспомнить и быстрее приступить к работе. Это как школа, только для взрослых.

– Хм, – мужчина задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Интересно, интересно.

– Ты согласен?

– Я? Разве это не обязательно для всех?

– Не обязательно, просто так ожившие статуи, ну, люди, – Виктор выдохнул с небольшим кашлем. – Могут потратить намного меньше времени на восстановление профессиональных воспоминаний. Быстрее стать самостоятельными, – бровь Дятлова заинтересованно поднялась вверх. – И на это требуется согласие того человека, который, собственно, и собирается учиться. Знаешь, не все хотят.

– Я хочу. Так что записывай.

– Подпиши документ, – Анатолий уже занёс ручку над полем для подписи, но ненадолго завис, хмыкнул и прислонил кончик ручки к губе.

– Что-то не так?

– Подпись не помню, – Виктор вздохнул, слегка улыбнувшись.

– У тебя и паспорта то нет. Ничего, сделаем.

Несколько раз Толя выводил на листке разные варианты подписи, пока в итоге всё-таки не вспомнил ту самую. Документ был подписан, а Брюханов невероятно рад тому, что, скорее всего, его родственная душа будет работать рядом с ним. Фомин тем временем со стуком вошёл в кабинет.

– Добрый день, товарищ Брюханов, – он замер, сжимая в руке дверную ручку. Дятлов, сложил руки на груди.

– Здравствуй, Николай. Это Анатолий Степанович Дятлов, он мой... Наш новый работник, я надеюсь.


	5. V

В столовой при станции стоит шум разговоров и гром посуды.

– Дятлов Анатолий Степанович, значит. Родственная душа?

– Да.

– Как он тебя нашёл?

– Не знаю, я просто очнулся в парке, а он рядом, – Анатолий не без интереса разглядывал светлое помещение столовой, снующих туда-сюда работников, сминая в руках салфетку.

– И как он тебе? Нравится? – Дятлов промолчал. – Виктор хороший мужчина, он так долго тебя ждал. Думаю, у вас всё отлично сложится-

– Он мне не нравится.

– Что?

– Ну, не нравится он мне, – он говорил раздражённо. Оглянувшись, Дятлов наклонился вперёд, Фомин тоже, чтобы их лица были ближе. Голос его стал тише. – Понимаешь, я ничего не чувствую. Вообще. Я не знаю, зачем я здесь. Виктор, может, и хороший, но меня он как-то вот совершенно не привлекает, – Николай осел, его плечи безвольно опустились, а глаза наполнились пустотой. Мужчина грозно нахмурился, слегка обнажая зубы. – Только ему не смей говорить об этом. Я не хочу... его расстраивать.

– Хорошо, Брюханов не узнает.

Анатолий сел обратно, задумчиво потупив взгляд в стол. Есть ему не очень хотелось. Вообще ничего не хотелось.

***

В кабинете Виктора Дятлов встретил двух парней, постарше и помладше; один в белом халате и шапке, другой в обычной одежде. Тот, что младше, о чём-то разговаривал с Брюхановым.

– Хорошо, Топтунов, я запишу его. Возвращайтесь к работе.

– Спасибо, товарищ Брюханов! – Топтунов взял за руку своего медлительного товарища и помчался к выходу на такой реактивной скорости, что Дятлов попросту не успел уклониться. – И-извините! – бросил он, ускользая в коридор. Непонимание в глазах Анатолия было направлено на Брюханова, но тот лишь всплеснул руками с чем-то приятным и тёплым во взгляде.

– Молодёжь.

***

Сразу после, оставив Фомина за главного, Виктор вместе с Анатолием поехал в поликлинику. Директор оставил его в машине, не подозревая о невероятной наглости и хитрости родственной души. Дятлов чувствовал потребность в никотине – видимо, это было одно из воспоминаний его тела – курить хотелось невероятно. Он похлопал себя по ногам, пытаясь успокоиться, сцепил пальцы в замок, постукивая ботинками по полу. Нет, всё ещё хочется. Наверняка где-то тут завалялись сигареты, и если поискать, то их можно найти. И верно – в бардачке, кроме бумаг и каких-то сухих шуршащих листочков, пряталась измятая коробочка с одной, двумя, даже с тремя сигаретами. Неслыханная удача. Покурить хотелось прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, но делать это у больницы, наверное, не самая хорошая мысль. А если Витя увидит, то с заветной упаковкой можно попрощаться – Дятлов прячет её во внутренний карман – нужно найти более подходящее время и место для сего занятия.

Дома у Виктора кружится голова, но он отнекивается, говоря, что сам вполне может добраться до спальни. Дятлов, тем не менее, помогает ему, без особых эмоций выслушивая смазанное неловкое бормотание. Свист чайника, мёд вместо сахара, одеяло и шарф на шее, в то время как на улице уже давно проснулась весенняя природа. На самом деле, настолько давно, что успел наступить май. Спокойная майская ночь, зеленью осыпавшая Припять, осветившая её последними красными лучами. Болеть в такое время особо ужасно, ощущаешь, будто вся жизнь и её хаотичное прекрасное движение проходит мимо. Витя смотрит в окно, еле разлепляя глаза, он ощущает жар своего тела, такой, что на нём можно яичницу жарить. Ему столько всего хочется сделать, но состояние не позволяет даже встать с кровати. Он чувствует вину, хотя сам, естественно, ни в чём не виноват. Дятлов сидит с ним, как нянька, подслеповато щурясь, читает о физике.

– Толя, – голос хрипит. – Ты плохо видишь? – Виктор устало закрыл глаза, как-то виновато сопя носом. – Прости, я хотел сказать...

– Ладно, зови Толей. Плоховато я вижу, плоховато.

– О, – он дрогнул. – Возьми мои очки, может, подойдут, – выудил из вещей на тумбочке потёртый очечник, достал большие, но лёгкие очки из полупрозрачного пластика.

С ними читать было действительно легче. Брюханов смотрел то в потолок, то на Анатолия, то на стремящийся вниз кусок заката, который можно было разглядеть в окне. Он вновь глянул на Дятлова.

– Толь, – "М-м?", – Почитаешь мне? – серые глаза чуть вверх.

– Ядерную физику? – "Угу", – Э-, ладно. Слушай.

Сокращая и упрощая текст, Дятлов кое-как читал, как для школьника. Это занятие, надо сказать, сильно увлекало. Витя с наслаждением наблюдает за паузами обдумывания и худыми пальцами, цепляющими страницы.


	6. VI

Дни болезни пролетели довольно быстро. Виктор много спал и пил лекарства, пока Дятлов пытался научиться делать всё сам. Лучше всего он справлялся с мытьём посуды, но, чтобы её испачкать, надо было ещё постараться приготовить что-нибудь, что не выглядит как уголь. С этим были некоторые проблемы, но, как Витя сказал, всё приходит со временем. Анатолий постоянно читал, так что полка Брюханова с книгами о физике быстро закончилась. Пришлось читать что-то другое. В глубине шкафа Дятлов отыскал старую книгу в мягком истрепавшемся переплёте. "Судьба из камня" – многообещающее название. Он провёл пальцами по отросшим усам и небольшой щетине, опускаясь в полюбившееся кресло. Первая страница встречала вступлением о том, что для каждого существует в мире своя статуя, о том, что найдя её, человек навсегда меняется и обретает друга и любовь.

– Книга про любовь, значит. Хм.

Много текста про статуи, про их поиски и жизнь с новым совершенно чистым человеком. Упоминались в тексте и те, кому, к несчастью, не доставалось родственной души. Мельком была описана пара случаев, когда ожившая статуя разбивала сердце своему человеку, и тот каменел, сам становясь статуей, ожидая своей новой любви. Анатолий поёжился, неужели в этом мире неразделённые чувства так опасны? По коридору тихо протопал Виктор.

– Что читаешь?

– А, я, – он быстро закрыл книгу. – Да так, физику.

– М, – Брюханов прошёлся от двери до книжного шкафа, потом развернулся обратно и прошёл ещё раз. Веки Дятлова опустились на глаза, показывая лёгкое раздражение.

– Ты чего ходишь туда-сюда?

– Э-эх, тошно мне. Устал дома сидеть. И покурить хочется, да горло болит, зараза.

– Хочешь пройтись?

– Да, знаешь, гулять тоже полезно.

***

Прогулку решили начать с центра, Виктору очень хотелось показать Анатолию город, в строительстве которого он принимал немалое участие. Они прошли мимо кинотеатра, парка, в сторону отеля и площади. Дятлов часто замечал розы, везде, в любой клумбе было по несколько кустиков. У Брюханова в кабинете тоже была роза, и дома была. Какое-то странное совпадение, как думал Анатолий Степанович.

– Почему тут так много роз везде?

– Роз? – Витя поправил шарф, который его заставили надеть. – Ох, я люблю розы. Я хочу, чтобы их было пятьдесят тысяч во всей Припяти.

– Чего так много? Зачем?

– На каждого человека в городе хочу, чтобы было по кусту роз. Это было бы прекрасно. Ну, теперь пятьдесят тысяч и один, – Дятлов поднял одну бровь. – Ведь появился ты.

Его щёки слабо покраснели – Виктор до одурения милый.

***

Дома мужчин застал телефонный звонок, звонил Фомин по каким-то делам. Дятлов прошёл в зал, ослабляя на шее галстук и косо поглядывая на спрятанную под лампой книгу. Из-за неоткуда взявшегося стресса хотелось покурить, да ещё и Брюханов напомнил о курении сегодня, чёрт. Те сигареты, что ему удалось стащить, мужчина растягивал, как мог, но вскоре они должны закончиться. Пачка в кармане брюк жгла кожу огнём, а ведь Виктор волнуется за него и не просто так не разрешает курить. Как-то стыдно даже, делать это без его ведома. Разговор тем временем переходил на высокие тона, и голос Виктора хрипел так, будто вот-вот был готов сорваться. Надо как-то его успокоить, но как, если сам успокоиться толком не можешь? Дятлов глубоко вдохнул. Просто обнять его, это должно помочь. Выдохнул. В книге говорилось, что иногда физического контакта хватает для успокоения.

Анатолий подошёл к нему сзади, пока Брюханов, приложив ладонь ко лбу, выслушивал поток речи с той стороны телефонной трубки. Он подошёл неспешно и вначале со всей лаской провёл руками по напряжённым плечам, Витя вздрогнул всем телом. Длинные руки обвили широкую грудь, голова легла на кудрявую макушку. Директор и в правду успокоился, но Дятлов снова чувствует, что не чувствует ничего, кроме его тепла.

После окончания разговора, Брюханов куда-то засобирался.

– Я схожу в больницу за выпиской, если потороплюсь, могу успеть. Не скучай тут.

Он ушёл. Нечасто Дятлову приходилось оставаться одному, зато теперь можно, наконец, покурить. С балкона открывался красивый вид на город. Подумать только, если бы Анатолий был простым человеком и жил все те года, то, возможно, он застал бы время, когда здесь не было ничего, кроме леса и реки. Красота. За лесом величественно стоит станция, трубами уходя в небо. Ему кажется всё это очень знакомым, станция, директор, мирный атом, однозначно, когда-то он уже прожил такую жизнь. Быть может, статуям снятся их будущие жизни? Не могут же они просто стоять и, никогда не мысля, из камня вдруг стать людьми из плоти и крови. Но возвышенные материи – не область Дятлова, его больше привлекает физика, чем философия, так что, пожалуй, он оставит эти мысли Брюханову. Толя заметил, что тому свойственна некоторая поэтичность и образность мысли... Розы. Эти колючие и мягкие цветы не выходят из головы. Колючий и мягкий, хм.

Анатолий потушил сигарету и вернулся в зал, чёрт, от него же воняет. Придётся снова чистить зубы, чтобы Виктор не заметил. После этого изо рта, как ни странно всё ещё пахло, лучше выпить что-нибудь. Дятлов сел за книгу с чашкой горячего крепкого чая, ему хотелось узнать больше о родственных душах. Не думал, что это его так затянет. Сама книжка была очень проста в чтении, будто написана специально для молодых людей. Полчаса, час – его ещё нет. Анатолий совсем погружается в чтение, и мысли роятся в его голове. Тут много написано про судьбу и счастье, на деле же как-то оно не очень заметно это счастье. Да и статуи тут рассматриваются как-то странно, как вещи...

– Это что, "Судьба из камня"? – Дятлов дёрнулся, будто чем обжёгся, Витя стоял прямо над ним. Как он так тихо прокрался? – Ох, да, это очень-очень старая книжка. Я читал её в юности, – его губы тронула лёгкая, слегка грустная улыбка воспоминаниям. – Помню, тогда, сразу после школы, я бежал в парк со статуями, целовал пару-тройку в день и шёл домой, мечтая, что однажды из парка я вернусь не один. Но, - он развёл руками. – Один, один, один. Так и не нашёл тогда. Хах, а как было забавно, я всё хвастал, что вот-вот найду свою родственную душу, – Брюханов пожал плечами. – Дурак.

Виктор заострил взгляд на лице Дятлова.

– Что-то не так?

– Нет, просто, – его теплая рука прошлась по щетине на щеке и подбородке Толи. – Надо бы научить тебя бриться.


	7. VII

Брюханов вернулся к работе, а Анатолию приходилось сидеть дома. Ему уже хватило недели безделья, а на учёбу его зачислят только в сентябре. Он решил ходить в библиотеку, чтобы скрасить мучительно скучные дни. Библиотека Припяти была прекрасна – высокие потолки, просто огромный читальный зал, большие окна и много света. Здесь хотелось быть как можно дольше, и Дятлов так и сидел, что-то переписывал в тетрадь, делал пометки. Начал усердно готовиться к учёбе. Витю это несказанно радовало, он даже завёл привычку заезжать за ним после работы. И Дятлов, мечтая спокойно покурить после дня в душном зале, нервно заталкивал пачку сигарет обратно в карман и ворчал. Вечера они проводили вместе, Анатолий, обычно, старался поучиться чему-то у Виктора, чтобы быстрее стать самостоятельным. Виктор же просто дурачился и как можно чаще старался коснуться его.

Как сегодня, когда они пытались приготовить блины. Брюханов не зря надел фартук, ведь в процессе оба знатно перепачкались в муке. Смех, запах сладкого теста с маслом и лёгкая мучная дымка заполнили кухню. На щеке Дятлова красовался белый отпечаток ладони, как и на отросших волосах ( _такими темпами они превратятся в каре_ ). На плече и шее Вити тоже виднелись мучные отметины, он осторожно переворачивал очередной блин. Толя стоял рядом, помешивая тесто половником, у него получилось отвоевать у Брюханова кастрюлю и самолично наливать содержимое на сковороду. Из них вышла неплохая команда в этом деле.

На столе стояла тарелка, полная горячих блинов, от которых медленно поднимался к потолку беленький пар, слабый ветерок из форточки колыхал прозрачный тюль. Кухня пуста – зато в ванной плещется вода. Это Виктор смывает муку с волос Анатолия, подшучивая над ним. А потом они сидят на балконе и едят свой поздний завтрак, на столике остывает кофе из ячменя и цикория. В Припяти сегодня довольно жарко, а по радио говорят, что такая жара продержится ещё долго. Шум улицы успокаивает, даже усыпляет, и Дятлов, будто окруженный маревом, почти дремлет на раскладном стуле. По неосторожности его палец попадает в банку со сгущёнкой, мужчина недовольно мычит.

– Нечего руки раскидывать, – с улыбкой шутит Витя. Анатолий, не раздумывая, слизывает сгущённое молоко, для него слишком сладкое, делая вид, что не замечает, как Виктор смотрит на него. Пусть смотрит, это неважно.

Ночью становится прохладнее. Брюханов спит, раскинув все свои конечности по всей кровати и Дятлову в том числе. Толя не был против, за всё время он привык к тому, что Виктор ищет с ним всякой физической близости. Невольно вспоминая сегодняшний день, он улыбается. Брюханов немного неловкий в своих проявлениях любви, у него даже не хватает смелости поцеловать Дятлова без его разрешения, ведь тот может вспылить или просто не захотеть. Да, он может. Вполне. Дятлов вообще не любитель поцелуев, хотя в книге написано, что целоваться – это здорово. Что ж, такую точку зрения он разделить не в состоянии.

***

– Толя, я дома, – Дятлов постукивает ручкой по библиотечной книге. – Как дела? – уголки его губ в хитрой манере поднялись вверх. – Чем занимался весь день? – он гладит Толю по загривку – это у них вместо поцелуев.

– Тем же, чем и вчера.

– М, – Брюханов заглядывает в книжку. – А я выбил для нас несколько свободных дней в начале августа, – разделяя каждое слово, с гордостью проговорил он. Дятлов хмыкнул.

– Здорово, – в интонации его голоса не было какой-то радости, больше безразличия. Виктора это расстраивало, он ведь так старался ради него

– Ты не рад? – пальцы Виктора сплелись в замок в волнительном ожидании ответа. Тут Анатолий понял, что должен сказать что-то ещё, что-то, что бы смогло выразить его несуществующий восторг. Мужчина поправил очки и кое-как натянул на лицо улыбку.

– Конечно, я рад, – он встаёт и обнимает Виктора, зарываясь пальцами в его кудрявые волосы. – Я очень рад, – Витя похлопывает его по спине, обнимая, и светится, светится от счастья. А холодный, не сильно воодушевленный этой новостью Анатолий вздыхает и... не светится.


	8. VIII

– Ну, пожалуйста, ради меня. Ты будешь выглядеть великолепно! Правда, Толя.

Напыщенный Дятлов стоял спиной к Виктору и кривил лицом. То, что он заставлял его делать – просто возмутительно. Возмутительно! Брюханов держал наготове простую резинку для волос, он хотел собрать отросшую до плеч шевелюру Дятлова в некое подобие хвоста, чтобы она выглядела более-менее аккуратно. Сегодня Виктор решил взять его с собой на корпоратив, сказав, что просто хочет представить коллективу будущего работника станции. Но Анатолий упирался.

– Анатолий Степанович, – пальцы Вити коснулись чуть завитых прядей, мужчина дёрнулся. – А, Анатолий Степанович? Прошу тебя, – Толя недовольно посмотрел на него через плечо и, сгорбившись, вздохнул.

– Делай, что хочешь. Но за это ты, – он сделал паузу. – Купишь мне сигареты, и это не обсуждается.

– Но...

– Ты же хочешь заплести мне волосы?

– Да, но я так не хочу, чтобы ты курил... Ох, ладно, будут тебе сигареты.

Дятлов победно улыбнулся и наклонил голову назад, чтобы Виктор мог заплести ему хвост. Но сначала волосы нужно было расчесать, и Брюханов занялся этим. Бережно проводил гребешком от корней до кончиков, держа резинку во рту, вероятно, этот процесс доставлял ему определённое удовольствие. И, как бы Дятлов не хотел признавать, ему тоже. Прикосновения к волосам, к голове, как зубчики расчёски касаются кожи, тёплые руки Виктора – всё казалось ему прекрасным. Он стоял с закрытыми глазами, с приоткрытым ртом, ровно дышал, желая, чтобы этот момент тянулся как можно дольше. А ведь он, глупый, ещё упирался.

– Ты что, уже закончил? Постой, можно ещё чуть-чуть?

– Ха-ха, конефно, – резинка во рту немного мешала говорить. Снова те же ощущения. Анатолий не может сдержать вздоха, граничащего со стоном. – Нрафитфся?

– ...Да. Очень.

***

– Но ты не купил сигареты.

– Оплата после выполнения твоей части сделки, – ухмыльнулся. Виктор шёл с ним под локоть, пока их не видели. Дятлов фыркнул: _"Хитрец"_.

– Товарищ Брюханов! – Фомин, конечно, тоже был здесь. – Здравствуйте. О, Анатолий Степанович с вами, приятно видеть вас вместе, – Дятлов чуть нахмурился от этих слов: _"вместе"_. – Как ваши дела?

– У нас всё в полном порядке, да, Анатолий?

Тот сказал что-то не очень внятное, выказывая незаинтересованность во всем этом социальном взаимодействии. Он предпочитал смотреть по сторонам, рассматривая людей в костюмах. Виктор держал Дятлова за руку, и создавалось ощущение, что он боится потерять его здесь. Со стороны кто-то окликнул Брюханова, ему нужно идти, но по взгляду сразу ясно – не хочет.

– Иди, я за ним послежу, – усмехнулся Николай. Нехотя, но всё же он ушёл. – Милый хвостик, тебе идёт. Как ты? Виктор постоянно рассказывает что-нибудь, но хотелось бы услышать из твоих уст.

– Ну, я не знаю, – Дятлов убрал руки в карманы, наблюдая за Виктором.

– Всё ещё ничего не чувствуешь?

– Чувства... Это сложно. Я не совсем понимаю, что я чувствую. Он вроде мне и нравится, – он следит за движениями Брюханова, как в его бокале плещется полное пузырьков шампанское. – А вроде и нет, – Витя смеётся, прикрывает рот рукой, разговаривая с одним из мужчин в костюме. – Я запутался.

– Прости за такие вопросы, но... Вы хоть раз целовались?

– С тех пор, как он меня оживил – нет, ни разу, – глаза Фомина широко открылись от удивления.

– Ого, – с этим удивлением он смотрел на Анатолия, который всем сердцем не понимал, что вообще не так. – Анатолий, как так вышло?

– Я просто не люблю целоваться. Когда он меня обнимает, мне приятно, да, но-о поцелуи, нет.

– Ладно, а ты говоришь ему что-то приятное иногда? Ты хоть что-нибудь делаешь?

– М-м, я обнимаю его в ответ. Иногда, когда он злится, я его сам обнимаю, успокаиваю так. Он может трогать меня, где угодно, другим я такого не доверяю. И ещё я прячусь от него, если хочу покурить. Сам курит, конечно, а мне вот не разрешает, но не хочу его расстраивать, – Дятлов глянул на Фомина, взгляд того выражал удивление и растерянность.

– Вы ведёте себя, как дети. Оба, – вздох. – Толь, ты не боишься, что такое твоё отношение может навредить Виктору. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но...

– _Боюсь,_ – Николай услышал дрожь в его голосе. – Очень боюсь. Как бы мне, – _"не было всё равно на него"_. Дятлов моргнул, сильно жмуря глаза, и дёрнул головой, как будто пытался отмахнуться от слов, которые не хотел произносить вслух. – Как бы он, – _"не был мне безразличен"_. Снова дёрнулся. Нет-нет, так нельзя говорить. Он посмотрел на Виктора, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Брюханов продолжал беседу, как-то неуверенно опираясь на одну ногу, подвернул, что ли? Когда успел?

– Всё в порядке? – только сейчас мужчина понял, что просто замер и стоял так какое-то время.

– Да, прости. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно вот и всё.

– Ни один человек не хочет, чтобы его родственная душа страдала. Мы все на самом деле любим друг друга, это чувство просто есть где-то в глубине нас и его надо найти. Не знаю, чем ещё могу помочь тебе, Толя, но я очень надеюсь, что ты всё сделаешь правильно.

На весь оставшийся вечер Дятлов погрузился в свои мысли и хвостиком ходил за Виктором. Кстати о Викторе, он хромал, с видимым трудом передвигая ногой, но при этом делал вид, будто всё нормально. Думал, что Толя не заметит? Он-то как раз заметил и всё пытался вспомнить, когда и где Брюханов мог её подвернуть, но никак не мог.

Неожиданно для себя Анатолий столкнулся ( _в прямом смысле – мужчины ударились лбами_ ) с каким-то человеком, таким же задумчивым, как он сам. Из-под больших очков на Дятлова смотрели любопытные добрые глаза.

– П-простите, я вас не заметил, – тараторил он.

– Я тоже не увидал, куда иду. Бывает… Мы, случайно, не встречались раньше? – человек действительно казался знакомым.

– О, да! Вы меня помните? Вы Анатолий Степанович, верно? Пара Виктора Петровича! Ой, извините, так неприлично говорить, я постоянно забываю, – он говорил быстро и задавал столько вопросов, сколько Дятлов не задал за все месяцы своей жизни. Да, они виделись раньше, на станции, тогда с ним был ещё один юноша. А вот и он. – Меня Александр зовут, Акимов, приятно увидеться с будущим коллегой! Лёня, смотри, кого я встретил, – Леонид взял за руку свою родственную душу.

– Простите его, Анатолий Степанович, Саша просто любит поговорить. Как ваши дела?

– В порядке, – устало буркнул он. Это общение с людьми очень утомляет.

– Ещё раз простите за беспокойство, мы пойдём.

Дятлов смотрел вслед весёлым парням – из них вышла отличная пара. Наверное, ему тоже стоит брать Виктора за руку. Самому, конечно, а не как это обычно бывало, что Витя старается уцепиться за него.

***

– Толя, – тёплая рука ложится на его спину. На улице стало прохладно к ночи. – Устал?

– Угу, – они стояли у машины, над головой ярко светил фонарь. Где-то в кафе всё ещё играла музыка, из-за неё обстановка была очень близка к романтической. Анатолий медленно накрыл ладонь Виктора своей. У него не было никакого плана действий, был страх сделать что-то не то. Брюханов понимал, поэтому взял всё в свои руки, потянул Толю за собой.

– Потанцуем? – Анатолий растерялся, ничего он не умеет. – Не бойся, я научу.

_Раз, два, три. Раз, два, три. Ногу вперёд, другую назад, не так быстро._

_Раз, два, три. Клади руку на ~~плечо~~ талию, другой держи его за руку._

_Раз, два, три. Ещё раз. Медленно двигайся по кругу._

_Раз, два, три._

– У тебя хорошо получается, – Дятлов смотрит, как на чудо, как Витя неспешно двигается в танце, чуть запинаясь из-за боли в ноге. – Будешь практиковаться, вообще танцором станешь, – усмехается он.

В книге говорилось, что лучшие моменты между родственными душами случаются неожиданно, видимо, это как раз такой момент. Они кружат и кружат медленно под синеватым светом фонаря, Дятлов собирает в себе силы для решительного рывка. Останавливается, берёт его за щёки и целует. Виктор явно не ожидал такого, но с удовольствием поддался, обнимая за шею свою родственную душу и закрывая глаза. Лицо краснеет от смущения. Анатолий ни о чём не жалеет.

***

**Больно. Очень-очень. Невыносимо. Почему так получилось? Он уже успел обрадоваться, что жизнь налаживается, но нет. Головой он понимает, что это, скорее всего, конец, такой вот грустный конец. А сердцем намертво привязан к нему. Совсем не так Виктор себе это представлял. Нога сильно потяжелела, окаменела почти до середины голени. Брюханов торопливо заматывает её бинтом – нельзя, чтобы Анатолий увидел. Если ему суждено стать статуей – пусть, он примет это с достоинством. Если Дятлову уготована другая судьба и другой человек, он примет это. Виктор обнимает себя, прижимая ноги к животу, и прячет лицо, надеясь оставить свои слёзы незамеченными.**


	9. IX

_"– Толя... – голос звучит, будто из-под воды, гулко, размыто, невнятно. Его зовут. Пытается открыть глаза – всё темно. Движения выходят медленными, словно он движется сквозь липкий густой туман. Как мотылёк, идёт на свет._

_– Толь... Виктор стоит на коленях – все ноги окаменели. Он дрожит и тихо стонет от боли, жалобно зовёт его. Дятлов в ужасе, всё как было в книге: "человек, которого не любит статуя, сам становится ею". Подбегает и садится на колени рядом, цепляется за такие же тёплые руки, даёт обнять и держаться за себя. Лоб Виктора весь в холодном поту, а щёки сыры от слёз. Камень медленно ползёт вверх по телу, и он кричит от боли. Дятлов не позволяет ему смотреть на себя._

_– Мне больно... И страшно... Что будет дальше, когда я совсем окаменею? Это будет как сон? Или как смерть?.. Скоро его руки становятся каменными, навсегда замирая на шее Анатолия. **"Нет, нет, нет"**. Чистый страх смотрит на него из глаз Брюханова. Он открывает рот, чтобы закричать в последний раз, но уже слишком поздно. Ужасное искажённое ужасом лицо застывает статуей"._

Дятлов просыпается и сам, как камень. Виктор уже одет и стоит у двери.

– Чего так рано? – голос Анатолия осип от сильных переживаний.

– Хочу успеть на автобус.

– Почему не на машине?

– Не важно, поспи ещё, тебе-то никуда не надо, – он усмехнулся как-то натужно и, уходя, прикрыл дверь.

***

Невесомый дымок медленно плывёт в стоячем воздухе июльского вечера, Дятлов слегка покачивает сигарету пальцами и ловит взглядом этот вечер. Красиво. Припять красивый город, в нём хочется жить, хочется чувствовать только хорошее. Этот город не для боли, но для любви. Мужчина делает последнюю затяжку и бросает сигарету в ближайшую урну, сутулится, задумчиво шурша руками в карманах. Он идёт по широкому проспекту, всё вокруг будто пылает в лучах заката, тут и там гуляют молодые пары. Среди них он узнаёт двух молодых людей, да, это точно те парни со станции – Лёня и Саша. Такие весёлые, обнимаются и дурачатся. Дятлов скрывается за деревом, смотря на них с некой грустью. На их месте могли бы быть они с Виктором, но Анатолий большой и холодный идиот.

Он идёт дальше, проходит знакомые места, улицы и внезапно приходит туда, откуда всё началось. По коже пробегает неприятный холодок, пробуждая воспоминания, а во рту моментально становится сухо. Сейчас в парке осталось совсем немного людей, Дятлов бесцельно слоняется меж постаментов. _Вот он и здесь_. Мужчина осторожно заглядывает в "свою" аллею, совсем пустую. Сейчас всё напоминает тот самый вечер: тепло, свет, тишина. Он встаёт на своё старое место и закрывает глаза, представляя себя статуей. Вот пьяный Виктор топает по лужам, теперь это кажется забавным, поднимается к нему и целует. _Если бы Анатолий мог, он всё сделал по-другому_.

– Э-эй, привет! – улыбается Толя, не открывая глаз. – Ты моя родственная душа? Ох, ты такой красивый, милые кудряшки! Ты мне... – вздох. Он обнял воздух, представляя рядом Виктора. – Прости, если я делаю тебе больно. Я очень хочу любить, но не знаю, как. Ты хороший, ты добрый, ты милый... Почему я говорю и думаю о тебе так много? – Анатолий опустился и сел на мрамор, зарываясь тонкими пальцами в волосы. – Как вообще любовь работает? Я читал только одну детскую книжку об этом... Откуда мне знать, что чувствовать? Может, для этого тоже есть какая-то специальная школа или, твою мать, я не знаю... – перед ним вновь всплывала картина из сна - Виктор, стоящий на коленях, ему больно и страшно. – Нет, нет, такого не будет. Не будет, слышишь! – он спрыгнул с холодного камня, крича в тишину парка. Грудь часто вздымалась от интенсивного дыхания, брови зло нахмурились. Но, придя в себя, он снова расслабился. – Мне тоже страшно, Виктор. Витя... Ох, не помню ни разу, чтобы назвал тебя Витей. Тебе бы понравилось. Тебе понравится, ведь я буду тебя так называть теперь. Да!

Солнце садилось ниже, и постепенно становилось темнее. Дятлов пригладил назад выбившиеся волосы. Пора возвращаться.

Назад он шёл в полутьме, разбавляемой уличными фонарями. Мыслей почти не осталось, только воспоминания. Они шли здесь в первый его день, Виктор был так счастлив. Сейчас он всё реже бывает искренне счастлив, его улыбка уже не такая яркая, как раньше. Он будто улыбается через силу, смотрит печально, разочарованно, возможно, даже обречённо. Если это как-то связано с окаменением, то это очень-очень плохо. Дятлов сворачивает во двор с серьёзным намерением получить от Вити искреннюю улыбку, не замечая яркой жёлтой машины Фомина у подъезда.

***

Дома Анатолия встретил Николай, он выглядел злым и обеспокоенным в тоже время.

– Дятлов, где ты был?

– Гулял по городу, а что, мне нельзя выходить из дома без надзора? – мужчина опустил руки в карманы, от него впервые пахло табачным дымом. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я привёз Виктора домой, – Анатолий был удивлён.

– А почему он сам не мог приехать? – Фомин покачал головой.

– Толя, Толя, а ты не знаешь? – мужчина начинал злиться.

– О чём! – из комнаты, медленно хромая, вышел Виктор, опираясь о стены, Анатолий тут же замер в ужасе. Так вот в чём дело. **Его нога была каменной почти до колена.**

– Привет, Толя, я хотел как-то помягче тебе об этом рассказать, но получилось вот так, аха-х, – он вздохнул.

– Это из-за меня. Прости, я не...

– Не извиняйся, не надо, ты не виноват ни в чём. Как говорится "насильно мил не будешь", не хочу заставлять тебя любить кого-то, даже если это я сам.

– Но...

– Думаю, мне пора идти. Удачи, – Николай тихо ушёл, у него своя семья и свои проблемы. Брюханов кое-как доковылял до Анатолия и, чтобы не упасть, схватился за его плечи.

– Всё хорошо, Толь, я понимаю твои чувства.

– Нет, не понимаешь, я хочу! Но не могу, – Дятлов впал в ступор. Как выразить словами эти чувства? Он даже не понимает, что это за чувства. Виктор прошептал что-то нежное, когда он положил голову на его плечо, но мужчина не слышал. Сейчас, кроме чувства моральной боли, стыда и бессилия, он чувствовал непривычно мокрые глаза.

– Ты плачешь?

– Да.

– О, не надо плакать, – Брюханов успокаивал его, гладя по спине. – Всё будет хорошо, мне не так уж и больно. Не думаю, что совсем окаменею, по крайней мере, надеюсь на это, хах, – в голосе Виктора слышалось что-то, что Дятлову совсем не нравилось, похоже на смирение. Нельзя, чтобы Витя просто смирился с **этим**.

– Нет, я должен что-то сделать для тебя. Ты знаешь, что?

– Нет, – он сжал коричневый пиджак Анатолия и уткнулся носом в его шею. – Просто обними меня, когда мы будем спать. Если это действительно последняя ночь вместе...

– Хорошо, – они продолжали стоять вместе. – Я так и сделаю.

Виктор заскулил – камень на его ноге поднялся выше и ушёл под загнутую штанину.

Дятлов сам хотел стать статуей снова, только бы Брюханов был в порядке.


	10. X

_"Это чувство где-то в глубине нас"_ , – Дятлов сжал рубашку на груди. – _"Его надо просто найти"_ , – он повторял эту мысль снова и снова, пытаясь понять, насколько глубоко это чувство спряталось в нём. Видимо очень глубоко, ведь даже при всём желании вытащить его никак не получалось. Он выдохнул. Нужно отпустить бедную раковину, которую он сжимал до хруста в суставах, и выйти из ванной.

Виктор сидел на кухне, подавленный, болезненно скулящий время от времени. Дятлов сделал ему сладкий чай, но он так и не притронулся к нему, только грел руки о чашку. Сейчас у него никак не выходит согреться, ни чай, ни плед не могут спасти от холода нарастающего камня в душе ( _и на ноге_ ).

– Почему ты не пьёшь?

– Не хочется.

– Может, ты есть хочешь? Весь день на работе же...

– Я ничего не хочу, – в словах были оттенки раздражения. Анатолий никогда не слышал такого раньше. Они продолжали сидеть, молча, но когда очередной стон Брюханова прервал тишину, Толя не сдержался и вскочил с места.

– Слушай, может от этого есть какое-то лекарство? Неужели за всю историю человечества никто не исследовал по-нормальному это явление? Я не верю! – Виктор нахмурился, сильнее сжимая чашку. – Эм, я... Извини, мне не нужно было кричать. Мне очень жаль, я принес тебе одни неприятности...

– Я знал, что так будет, – Дятлов вздрогнул. – Знал ещё с первых твоих слов... Гхм... Я вообще не должен был целовать тебя! Зачем я полез на этот долбаный постамент, я!.. Я был пьян! Хах, а ты всего лишь, – Виктор перестал скалиться и быстро закрыл рот руками, из его глаз медленно потекли слёзы. Он был напуган. – О чём я вообще говорю... Прости, Толь, – он шмыгнул носом и небрежно размазал дорожку слёз по щеке. – Ты лучшее, что могло случиться со мной. Спасибо. Жаль, что мы так мало времени провели вместе, но это было прекрасно. Я никогда этого не-

– Хватит! – Виктор поднял взгляд на Анатолия, тот плакал намного сильнее, чем он сам. Его глаза и щёки заметно покраснели, он сильно стиснул зубы, пока крупные солёные капли стекали вниз к подбородку. – Ты, правда, не должен был. Ты не заслужил такого урода, как я! Я не человек и не статуя, а долбаная ошибка природы! Меня не должно здесь быть! Всё, что я не делаю, ведёт к проблемам! Прости, что твоей судьбой стал я, ты достоин лучшего...

– Толя, не говори так, – Брюханов с трудом поднялся с места и подошёл к Анатолию. Он хотел обнять его, но тот не давался. Дятлов рыдал так громко впервые в жизни, как ребёнок, упавший с велосипеда и разбивший коленки об асфальт. Мужчина уже не мог удержать накопившихся в нём слёз. Он завертел головой, когда Витя снова попытался успокоить его, заревел, дёргая себя за волосы, и упал на колени перед ним. Обнял крепко, продолжая плакать куда-то в рубашку. – Тише, тише... Что-то мы с тобой сегодня совсем расклеились, да? Столько слёз, как маленькие, чесслово. Ну-ну, давай, вставай. Встава-ай и пойдём спать, ты же устал? И я устал. Мы оба устали, оба наревелись, пора отдохнуть, верно? – "Угу", – Угу... Пойдём.

***

_"Вокруг было темно. Сплошное чёрное пространство. Хотя нет, кое-что всё же было. Зеркало в полный рост. Анатолий медленно приблизился к нему. Отражение поначалу было полной копией своего хозяина: бледный, грустный мужчина с длинными волосами и невероятным чувством вины в глазах. Смотреть на себя было противно, но вдруг отражение стало меняться. Волосы взъерошились, брови нахмурились, оскалились зубы, а глаза стали злыми. Толя отпрянул назад, стало очень страшно._

_–_ **Что ты, скажи мне на милость, творишь? Идиот!** _– Анатолий содрогнулся._

_– Я? Я не хотел, я просто... Просто... Я не могу полюбить его через силу..._

_–_ **Хватит нести эту ересь!** _– Дятлов из зеркала со всей силы ударил по стеклу так, что оно всё пошло трещинами. В его взгляде было столько ярости, но и боли тоже._

_– Я... Мне жаль, прости, – отражение зарычало, как зверь, и окончательно разнесло зеркало. Осколки звучно хрустели под тяжёлыми шагами злого Дятлова. Анатолий снова отступил, но споткнулся и полетел на пол. Двойник опустился на колени, седлая его бёдра, наклонился к его лицу, продолжая скалиться._

_–_ **Ты жалкий, Толя! Этот человек привёл тебя в жизнь, а ты ещё кочевряжишься! Любишь его, а признаться себе боишься!** _– Дятлов судорожно дышал. Отражение указало пальцем на его грудь. –_ **Трус! Что тебе мешает? Прекрати страдать хернёй и приносить ему боль!** _– как только мужчина открыл рот, Анатолий нанёс сильный удар по его лицу. Тот инстинктивно закрылся руками. –_ **Признайся! Выпусти это чувство!**

_– Я ничего не чувствую, – скулил Толя. За это он получил ещё один удар._

_–_ **Чувствуешь! Оно здесь,** _– холодная ладонь легла туда, где находится сердце._ _– **Здесь твоё чувство. Найди его! И хватит притворяться бесчувственным!** – последним, что он сделал, был удар в грудь. Настолько сильный, что Анатолий успел подумать о том, как он выбьет из него душу"._

Дятлов проснулся. Резко сел на кровати, задыхаясь, сжимая майку на месте удара. Это сон? Всего лишь очередной хреновый сон. Он оглядывается – Виктор всё так же лежит рядом и, в отличие от Толи, ему снится что-то спокойное. Сердце Дятлова ёкнуло.

– Витя, – одними губами он шепчет. – Я люблю тебя. Да! Я люблю! Я чувствую! Да-а! – Брюханов просыпается от счастливых восклицаний своей родственной души.

– Чего кричишь?

– Витя, – Дятлов бросается на сонного Виктора с объятиями, чуть ли не плача от счастья. – Я был таким дураком! Я не знал, что чувствую, но теперь всё понял! Теперь я знаю! Я люблю тебя, люблю!

– Ох, ну чего же ты, плачешь что ли? Тише, тише, – он гладит его, чтобы немного успокоить. – Я тебя тоже люблю.

Анатолий целует его вовсюда, руками держа за щёки, обнимает и падает головой на плечо. Витя счастлив, прижимает его крепче некуда, так тепло. Одеяло съехало вбок от их возни, и Дятлов удивлённо распахивает глаза, его накрывает ещё большая радость.

– Твоя нога! – Брюханов смотрит – теперь всё в порядке. Ну, кожа, конечно, осталась слегка серой и холодной, но зато можно даже пошевелить пальцами. Настоящее чудо.

– Всё хорошо... Не могу поверить в это, столько всего случилось и в-вот, хах, теперь всё в п-порядке. Толь.

– Да?

– Скажи это ещё раз, пожалуйста.

– Я люблю тебя.

**Я люблю тебя**


End file.
